


The Red String

by Moii5421



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, ！結婚提及！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moii5421/pseuds/Moii5421
Summary: 那條纏著我們的紅線。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	The Red String

**Author's Note:**

> 三更半夜的短文，昌珉結婚提及。  
> 小學生文筆T.T 很OOC...

「哥，到此為止吧，」  
那雙依然像小鹿的雙眼凝視著他，「我要結婚了。」

鄭允浩垂下頭，是什麼得到此為止？他非常清楚。是他們之間藕斷絲連的關係，那一條，長長的、毫無盡頭的紅色絲線。

他想，我們很可能不會到此為止。

因為那條絲線沒有形體，而且在不知何時，已纏繞在我們的心上。每次的拉扯，都使我們的心臟絞痛，而且線的兩端，早已被滲出的血染的更加深紅。

他想問，想問他最親愛的弟弟，你知道，現在，我的心臟疼的我幾乎昏厥過去嗎？但鄭允浩知道，沈昌珉確實知道。

因為那條線，纏住了兩顆心臟。

「那就到此為止吧。」鄭允浩抬起頭。

線，

「祝你新婚快樂。」他笑著說。

絞的更加緊了。

-fin.


End file.
